It's Chemical (Donatello x Reader)
by Kung Fu Tiigress
Summary: This is how you, young Dr. (y/n), fall in love with Donatello. An outbreak in New York has caused deathly mutants to run wild, and you are one of the fortunate few to survive. After being rescued from Shredder by 4 turtle brothers, you must team up with Donatello to help find a retromutagen. The only problem is, you begin to develop feelings for him...Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

_5 years ago, a terrible and irreversible curse was released upon the city of New York. Your father, Dr. (L/N), had been killed by one of the terrible mutants 11 months ago. You, young Dr. (Y/L/N), were one of the fortunate few to survive the attack, and every day since you have been working on a cure for the mutagen that has infected thousands of people._

* * *

"28."

"51."

"…109?"

"211?!"

You sighed as you pushed your glasses to the top of your head and leaned away from the microscope. This wasn't adding up. The mutagen sample cells you had collected were multiplying fasting than you could keep track off, even without stimulation. There had to be a way to stop it.

You quickly flipped through your notebook, running over your tried and failed retromutagen formulas. You blinked, the words fading in and out of sight. Your (e/c) eyes were having trouble focusing due to the lack of sleep. In fact, how long had it been since your last rest?...20 hours? No, that was to eat…23 then? However long it was, it didn't matter. None of your solutions had worked yet, meaning that you were still failing. But what could possibly be the cure!? You had tested everything from a cow's tongue to cobalt with a dash of sulfuric acid. Nothing was making sense!

"Agh!" You sighed in frustration, slamming your notebook closed. You bit on your pencil and collapsed in your chair. You were so close, you could almost taste it.

A crash from the room next door caught your attention as you stood up.

 _Great,_ you thought, _another one of James' failed experiments._

You made your way to the door, trying to see what all of the hubaloo was about. Before you could reach it, however, a series of men covered in black crashed through your window.

You're eyes widened as you scrabbled for the phone in your pocket, but you froze as you saw a weird catlike creature walked up to you.

"Dr. (Y/L/N), you're coming with us."

You back into a corner, glaring at him.

"What in the name of Galileo is going on?" You cried.

The feline mutant chuckled darkly, "Trust me, you know why we're here."

You quickly dived between its legs and underneath the table besides you, hoping it would provide some shelter. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The table was quickly flipped over by one of the men in black, leaving you vulnerable and at the mercy of your attackers.

Your eyes widened as the feline towering over you smirked.

"Sweet dreams, doc."

And with a swift kick to the head, you were out cold.

* * *

"Guuuyyyyyyzzzzz, slow down!"

Leo sighed, putting a palm to his forehead. "Mikey, what do you not understand about STEALTH MODE!?"

Mikey crossed his arms, "More than you, apparently."

The four brothers were returning back to their Lair after a night of patrol, trying to collect as many mutagen canteens as they could.

The leader rolled his eyes, "Just keep-"

The tallest one raised his hand, causing the others to be quiet.

"Guys, look." He pointed towards the street below them.

Seven black figures scurried out of a nearby building, with Tigerclaw carrying a limp body behind them. They quickly ducked into an alleyway and out of sight.

Ralph glared, getting ready to leap down. "Let's go get them."

Leo stopped him, "No. We'll deal with them another time. We need to get back, it's late enough as it is."

"Aww," Mikey frowned, "I want to kick some Foot clan butt!"

Donnie smirked, "You can, another day. Now let's get going. Master Splinter wanted us back before dawn."

With a trudging sigh, Michealangelo followed his brothers away from the building, and away from you.

 _~Time skip, brought to you byyyy *sigh* no one~_

"Captain! The main transport valve has been overrun by-"

"Aches! Do you have back aches? Headaches? Even knee aches?! If so, it's time to try the new-"

"Fully automated carwash! That's right folks, it's here! You'll love-"

Mikey groaned as he laid upside down on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"There is literally NOTHING on!"

Donnie glanced outside of his lab and rolled his eyes, "Then find something else to do."

"But I wanna watch TV!" He cried.

The older turtle sighed, "If you really want to do something then," Something on the TV screen caught Donatello's attention. "Wait! Don't change the channel!"

Mikey raised his hands up in innocence as Donnie walked into the room, his eyes glued to the screen. It was on a news channel, giving a report that Mikey DEFINITELY wasn't into.

"She was captured by unknown assailants in Dr. (L/N)'s lab, located on 7th Street and Pine Avenue. The kidnappers left no clues behind, and with the streets still rampant with danger, there's no sign of Ms. (Y/N) returning to her work anytime soon."

Donnie's jaw dropped. "That was her?!"

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "Who was her?"

"The person we saw Tigerclaw kidnap! That was Dr. (Y/L/N)!? And I let her slip out of my grasp?!"

The younger brother swallowed nervously, "Hehe, uh, you okay Donnie?"

"NO I AM NOT! Don't you know who she is?! She's Dr. (L/N)'s daughter! "

Mikey's face remained emotionless.

"H-he was working on a retromutagen before he was killed by the Kraang. (Y/N) could have all his notes, his experiments, even his formulas! I might even find the cure if I could just have a look at those notes."

"Yeah well, she's locked away with the Foot clan. There's no way you'll be able to see those notes."

"There is if she's rescued."

Mikey snorted, "Yeah right, by who?"

Donnie's sly grin immediately gave Mikey his answer.

"Ooooh, crab shells…."

* * *

"Hey!" A loud ringing sound echoed in your ears. You groaned and sat up, holding your head. You were in some sort of cage, enclosed by metal bars.

A fishlike creature smirked at you and stopped banging a metal spoon against his robotic leg.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now eat up."

He threw a plate of some green mush at you.

You grimaced at the meal and pushed it away. "No thank you."

"I didn't say it was an option. Now EAT!"

You glared at him, "I said, No thank you."

"Why you little-" He grasped at your shirt collar and shoved you against the bars, bringing your face towards his, "Watch your mouth!" He spat on your cheek.

While having a slimy fish's saliva drip down skin was NOT appealing, Your face remained emotionless. "…You were once a man, weren't you?"

He growled, "And how would you know that?"

"A fish would biologically be unable to aim his mucus at a particular spot. Sea creatures normally secret a thin layer of mucus over their bodies, not having any control concerning where it went. This means you were once a man, or perhaps a horned lizard, which can squirt blood from his eyes when threatened. Given that you somehow know my native dialect, I prefer to think it is the former."

The creature looked at you with disgust and threw you back to the ground. You winced and went up to your knees, putting back on your round glasses.

"For such a pretty girl, you are such an annoying nerd."

You smirk slightly, "Thank you, but I prefer the term 'scientist'."


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescued?

_BANG!_

Your cell door being slammed open quickly brought you out of your sleep. You groaned as you sat up, your eyes trying to adjust to the bright light.

A deep voice greeted you, "Good morning, Dr. (Y/N). "

You scoffed, "Morning? It's only 3 a.m."

"I'm sure that you are eager to return to your work. I have a proposition for you."

You raised an eyebrow at the silhouette, "…I'm listening."

The figure crossed his arms, "I have a few…projects, and my current researcher has proven to be rather, how do I say this… insufficient. You finish these assignments, and I will let you go."

You bit your lip, unsure of what to do. At the moment, there was no other way out of this hell hole. Your only option to get back home was to do as he said.

"….Show me the projects first."

He nodded, roughly pulling you to your feet. You winced and look up at him, seeing a steel mask covering his face. Your (e/c) eyes widened, but you were soon dragged out of the dark room and down a long hallway. After a few minutes of walking, the man shoved you into a lab.

"This is where you'll work."

You looked around, seeing mud and rust covering the tables and instruments. A few broken containers covered the ground, creating a oozing slim on the floor. The grimy walls had ick all over them, giving off a rotting smell. You gagged with disgust; there was no possible way that you could work in this environment.

"…You can't be serious. This is hardly a lab! It would serve better as a trash disposal room! I can't possibly work here."

The man growled, "You CAN and you WILL! If you ever want to see daylight again, I suggest that you start working, _Dr. (Y/N)._ "

The way he said your name made you shudder with distaste.

"And who exactly am I working for?" You questioned.

"You work for Shredder."

With that, the man slammed the door shut, leaving you alone in the room.

"WAIT!" You cried, banging on the door, trying to break free. Your only answer was silence.

You crumpled to the ground, overwhelmed by all that has happened. Emotions that you had kept bottled up were soon spilling over into tears, streaming down your cheeks. You took off your glasses in defeat, knowing that your situation was hopeless. You were going to die in this pit, alone and forgotten.

 _No,_ you thought, _I musn't think like this…I-I can do this, it just needs a little cleaning._

You lift your head to scan the room, wondering where to start first.

"It can work, with a little elbow grease," You mumbled to yourself as you ripped off a sleeve of your once-white lab coat.

 _I can work with this…_

* * *

"Do you see anything Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donatello peeked through his night vision goggles, focusing on your now empty cell.

The four brothers had tracked TigerClaw down to Shredder's lair, and were now trying to find a way to rescue you.

"They've moved her to the old lab, so hopefully security isn't as tight down there."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "Right…and if it is?"

"Then we'll still find a way." Donnie tucked his binoculars back into his belt.

Leo nodded, "Then let's get this party started."

Mikey frowned, "This is NOT my idea of a party."

Leo groaned, "Just GO Mikey!"

They quietly made their way down the hallways, peeping into the rooms, trying to find you Somehow, they managed to avoid all the guards patrolling the area. Well, that is, all guards except one, thanks to Mikey. Thankfully, they were able to quickly dispose of the unconscious body by throwing it into a closet.

As they made their way further into the lair, the walls became dingy and old. The floors were cracking, as well as the ceiling.

The eldest frowned, "You'd think they'd take better care of their stuff."

Ralph suddenly froze as he glanced through an open door. "Uh…Donnie? Is this bad?"

Donnie glanced back, causing his eyes to widen. "Oh..my..pizza angel."

Inside were several huge tanks containing frozen, distorted figures. They appeared to be some sort of mutant creatures, yet they were not fully developed.

"This must be why Shredder wanted her…to help with this."

Mikey shuddered as he looked at them, "L-let's just find this chick and get out of here!"

Leo nodded as he continued walking, "Agreed."

A few doors down, light was shining from the small window looking into the lab.

Ralph peered in, trying to see what was inside. "Hey guys, I think I found her."

"Let me see," Donatello put his paws on the glass as he looked inside, seeing you furiously scrub away at a pair of rusted scalpels. Your hair was tied back into a messy knot, with your glasses sliding towards the end of your nose as you concentrated on cleaning the tools in front of you.

He noticed that one of your lab coat sleeves were missing, which happened to match the length and color of the rag you were using. Donnie smiled slightly at you, noting the determined look on your face.

"So uh, is that her or not?"

Mikey's voice quickly pulled Donatello out of his trance.

"Hmm? Oh uh, yes."

* * *

You hummed softly as you put down a pair of now clean scalpels and picked up a pair of dissecting scissors. You pushed your round glasses back up on your nose; this wasn't too bad. At this rate, you should be down in about oh…3 years. Haha. Just kidding .This was actually terrible.

"WHABAM!"

The steel door to the lab suddenly crash to the floor, causing you to shriek and stand up. Four…turtles!? tumbled in as the alarm went off.

You screamed for help, only to have a large paw cover your mouth.

"Miss, please!" A blue mask met your frantic eyes, "We're here to help. Just come with-"

Before the masked stranger could finish his sentence, several black ninjas flooded through the door.

The one with red on his face sent two guards flying over your head and against the wall. You quickly ducked, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight.

As chaos erupted, you slowly tried to make your way to the back of the room and to safety.

"HEY SCIENCE, GIRL! WATCH-"

You quickly turned around, only to have a black figure crash into you before the shortest turtle could finish his sentence. And with that, you were out like a lightbulb.

"MIKEY!" Donnie cried, "What did you do!?"

"Sorry!" he yelled as he deflected another blow, "I didn't mean to!"

Donnie groaned as he quickly picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, running to retreat with the other guys.

* * *

"I-I think we lost them!" Mikey huffed as they landed on another rooftop.

Donatello gently switched you from his shoulder to his arms, relaxed now that the danger was over.

Ralph stuck his two sais back into their sheaths, "So, how are you going to break the news to Splinter that you kidnapped a girl from Shredder."

Donnie cleared his throat nervously, "I-I wouldn't say _kidnapped,_ it's more like rescued."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "But still, this was YOUR plan."

"Hehe, right." He glanced down at you, noting how peaceful you looked, "…I'll think of something."

* * *

 **Hiii:D what do you guys think so far?! Any comments, suggests?**

 **Be sure to follow and review if you liked it!**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Kung Fu Tiigress**


	3. Chapter 3

_**For those of you who didn't know:**_

 _ **(Y/N) = Your name**_

 _ **(Y/L/N) = Your last name**_

 _ **(h/c) = your hair color**_

 _ **(e/c) = your eye color**_

 _ **(s/c) = your skin color**_

 _ **Sorry, I should've done that sooner!:D Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _It's cold,_ you thought as you curled up in your bed, pulling the covers over you. The sheets smelled wonderful, like a field of daisies on a summer day. You smile softly in your sleep as you turn on your side, taking in the familiar scent of…. _pizza?_ That wasn't normal. James doesn't like pizza, and you prefer something a bit lighter.

"MIKEY!?" A voice cried, "What did I tell you about bringing food in here?! You can't just do that!"

One eye of yours shots open. That definitely was NOT normal.

Two baby blue eyes looked right back at you.

"AAAAAH!" You shrieked, scrambling to sit up and pulling the covers close.

"AAH!" A figure screamed right along with you, looking just as terrified. He flipped backwards out of his chair in shock, hitting the ground with a loud smack.

You peered over the bed at him as he groaned and sat up. You couldn't quite make out many features due to your glasses missing. He seemed to be wearing a green shirt?...with an orange headband?

Another figure came running in, "What is it?" He glanced at the person on the floor.

"MIKEY!" the voice cried, "I told you, LEAVE HER ALO-"

It was at this moment when Donatello saw you kneeling on the bed, your hair frazzled and your blanket clutched close to you.

His faced softened as he quietly walked over and shoved Mikey away, giving him a quick kick, "Uh, I-I'm sorry miss. He doesn't mean any harm."

Your eyes were wide as you looked at the two, "W-who are you?!"

Mikey sat up, rubbing his head, "I'm Mikey, and this dude over here is Donatello! You're that science girl he won't shut up about."

Donatello's eyes widened as he smacked Mikey's head, a slight blush on his face. "We've been over this, her name is Dr. (Y/N)."

"Oooh, right, right." He turned to you again, "You must be that Dr. (Y/N) that Donnie won't shut up about!"

Donnie facepalmed, "MIKEY."

You peered at them curiously, not quite able to make them out.

Donatello saw your eyes focusing in and out, "Oh uh, sorry, here." He picked up your glasses and handed them to you.

You muttered a _thanks_ and slipped them on, only to be frightened again.

There in front of you stood two of the same turtles that had taken you from Shredder's lair.

Before you could scream, Donnie's hand quickly covered your mouth.

"Please, just remain calm. We rescued you from Shredder's lab, and we want you to help us." He gently removed his hand as you took in a shaky breath.

Two other turtles walked in, one with a blue bandana and the other with a red one.

"Y-you're…turtles?" You finally spoke.

"Uh, ninja turtles actually," Mikey corrected.

The turtle with the blue bandana spoke, "I see that you've woken up."

Mikey smiled cheekily, "These are our brothers! That's Leonardo, and the cranky one is Ralphael."

"G-good morning," You managed to squeak out.

Ralphael crossed his arms as he looked you over, "It's evening, actually. You've been out for a day and a half now."

Leonardo turned to Donnie, "Splinter will want to meet her."

Donatello inwardly groaned, "Right…Master Splinter is-"

A voice from the doorway cut him off, "Right here."

The turtle's eyes widened as they turned around, finding their sensei standing in front of them.

You watched with confusion and shock as a giant rat made his way towards you.

"Hello, child."

You nodded slightly, unable to make any words come out.

He smiled lightly at you, "Donatello has been telling me about you, he holds you with high esteem."

"Th-thank you sir," you stuttered, "But I'm afraid I haven't done anything of that significance."

Master Splinter studies your eyes for a second, noting how your (e/c) orbs seemed on fire and alive.

"Not yet, young one…," He straightened, "Donatello."

The turtle quickly ran over, "Hai, sensei."

"Explain to (y/n) why we rescued her. The others will come with me and leave you alone."

Mikey groaned, "But I wanna stay and-" He was quickly cut off by a sharp glare from Splinter.

* * *

Donatello rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his brothers and sensei left the room.

You took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, but on the inside you were screaming hysterically.

He turned to you, his gap showing as he smiled awkwardly.

"Hehe, sorry about them…they're really great once you get to know them."

You remained silent, studying him.

He cleared his throat, "Right. Well, as you know, the Kraang attacked 5 years ago."

You raised an eyebrow, "Yes…I obviously know. My father was killed by one of the crazed mutants."

"Y-, I'm sorry about that... Anyways, someone needs to put a stop to it. That's why I've been working on a retromutagen…I had developed one years ago, but the mutagen the Kraang released this time is completely different; the mutants have no control over their bodies, they're ravenous animals."

You slipped out of bed as you listened, "I know…My father was working on one when he was killed, and I've tried to continued his research, but the science behind it is impossible…I-I've tried practically everything."

Donnie watched you, "If we work together, we could find the answer…It's so close, I can almost taste it."

You studied his eyes, wondering if you should trust him.

"…and if I refuse?"

He shrugged, "Then you're free to go, but good luck up there. You're practically a snack waiting to be eaten for the mutants...We need your help, Dr. (Y/N),...New York needs your help...If we don't do something soon, the rest of the world will spin into chaos"

You sighed softly, adjusting your glasses.

"…I'll try."

* * *

"And this is this Shellraiser, I built her myself."

You looked around Donnie's lab, examining the equipment he had.

It was modest, but considering the circumstances, he had done an excellent job of pulling this together.

He continued to ramble on about the Shellraiser as you bent done to look at a piece of equipment on the table.

"A hematocrit centrifuge?" You mumbled to yourself.

Donnie saw you examining the equipment and walked over, "Oh uh, yeah…I use it to keep track of our health with our blood…you can't really go to a doctor while an alien invasion is in town..."

You giggle slightly and look up at him through your round glasses, "Impressive. I've mainly stuck to the usual blood tests, but using a centrifuge is genius. I'm surprised you were able to find one though, they can get a bit pricey."

"Fortunately for us, many, if not all, doctors here have either been mutated or ran for the hills. It's pretty much whatever you can find now."

You nodded and followed him throughout the rest of the lab, trying to get use to your surroundings.

"I know some of these sounds crazy," he stated after showing his retromutagen formulas, "…I've even tried using Ralph's bandana dipped in water, but nothing worked…"

You raised an eyebrow, "His…bandana?"

He nodded and bit his lip, a bit embarrassed, "I was hoping that since his body odor is so terrible, that it might have the same effect on the mutagen cells as it did on us. The water, of course, was to help with the hydrogen bonding…I-it didn't work, obviously. The mutagen melted his bandana and evaporated the water...I was just really desperate to cover some ground."

You smiled slightly, "Well, at least it's better than using a cow tongue."

He looked shocked, "You used…a cow tongue?"

You giggled and nod, "Since the tongue is the most absorbent part of the body, I thought I'd give it a shot. I was able to get the tongue from an old meat factory, and infused it with a bit of iron, to help with the strength. Afterwards, I heated it up to about 500 F, to speed up the reaction. Unfortunately, the mutagen ate it up like a Big Mac…" You continued to look over his notes, "I don't know what I was thinking though…Iron can be easily dissolve in acid, and the mutagen was swarming with it…I should've tried something stronger, like titanium, but that probably wouldn't have worked either…A cow's tongue can't possibly access a human's – er, mutant 's – DNA and reverse it…I was such an idiot. Besides, what would people think if I chased them around with a cow's tongue, claiming it would save them?"

His eyes were wide, looking at you.

You glanced up, seeing him stare at you with his mouth in a half smile, his gap showing.

You felt your face turn a slight pink, knowing how stupid you must sound right now and quickly looked back down.

"I-it was one of my first attempts…My father had recently died and I wasn't thinking straight," You explained.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Wow what?" You looked up again, meeting his eyes.

"I just…never imagined you would be so pretty…er, pretty smart! So pretty smart."

You smile slightly, "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Before he could answer, a certain turtle with an orange mask comes crashing into the lab, clutching a magazine.

"BOOYAKASHA!" He cried happily as he raised his fist in triumph.

His victory, however, was cut short as Ralphael tackled him to the ground.

"I WAS READING THAT."

"Uh, not anymore dude, it's miiiine."

Donnie sighed, "Guys, can't you do this somewhere else?"

Ralph growled, "Not until Mikey gives it back!" His grip on his younger brother grew tighter.

Mikey whimpered as he let go of the magazine, "Ow! Fine, you win!"

Ralph smirked and picked it up, smacking Mikey in the head one last time, "Do. Not. Touch. My. Stuff. EVER."

Michaelangelo stuck his tongue out like a little child, "You can't horde everything for yourself!"

"OH YES I CAN YOU LITTLE-"

Before Ralph could say anymore, Donatello quickly shoved him out, along with Mikey.

He chuckled nervously and closed the door as the screaming continued outside, "Hehe…sorry about that. You'd think they'd be more mature considering their age."

You chuckled, "I like them…They seem like fun."

"Oh, they can be at times, but they're also a pain in the neck."

A muffled "HEY!" came from outside.

"WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU DONNIE!"

* * *

 **Hi guys!:D I hope you like it so far. Be sure to review and let me know!**

 **As always, love you guys**

 **-Kung Fu Tiigress**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir," TigerClaw kneeled before Shredder, "…the turtles escaped,"

A steel hand grasped the arm of a chair.

"…with Dr. (Y/N)."

Shredder stood, his eyes blazing.

"Find them!" He growled, "They CANNOT create a retromutagen. Do anything you have to to stop them, even if it means killing her. Maintaining power is more important than creating a new species of mutants at this point."

Tigerclaw bowed his head, "Of course, master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donnie hummed to himself as he worked on his laptop, checking the security footage around the lair from last night. No signs of pursuit from Shredder appeared, so that was definitely a good thing.

He flipped the screen to show the security camera in your room, making sure everything was alright. He smiled softly as he saw you sleeping, curled up tight.

The next camera appeared, showing the outside of the lair. Nothing appeared unusual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

You yawned as you shuffled into the small kitchen, hunting down for some breakfast before you went to work in the lab.

You searched the fridge, hoping to find something edible, but all you saw was empty cartons of orange juice and the occasional leftover takeout box. Your stomach grumbled in complaint, needing something to eat. Groaning, you swung open the freezer door, only to find -

"ICE CREAM MUTANT!" You shrieked, tumbling back.

The figure stared at you in confusion, wondering why you were so scared.

Leonardo came running in, his katanas drawn, "What is it?"

You pointed to the blob in the fridge, only to have Leo roll his eyes and put away his weapon.

"Relax, it's just Mikey's uh…pet."

"His name is Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey's voice came from behind you.

You looked back up at the freezer, still a bit in shock.

Michaelangelo casually walked over and smiled, "S'up Ice Cream Kitty?"

The ice cream cat mewed in return.

You smiled slightly, a bit shocked from the freak of science, and backed away, "Umm…okay then. I'll be sure to not disturb frozen cream cat."

"…Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey corrected.

You nodded and made your way to the lab, forgetting about breakfast. You walked in and grabbed a pair of spare goggles, ready to start your first day of work.

Donnie was peering at his computer screen, madly typing away.

You smile slightly and glance over his shoulder, "What are you working on?"

Donatello jumped in surprise and looked up to see you smiling down at him, "Oh u-uh good morning Dr. (Y/N)! I was just uh checking the security footage from last night. I wanted to make sure that no one had followed us home."

You nodded and slipped on a pair of gloves, "You ready to get started?"

He quickly stood, "Right! Yes."

"And please…just call me (y/n)."

Donatello gave you a smile, "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

You peered into a microscope, watching the mutagen cells interact with a mixture of Lithium and Gallium. You sighed as the mutagen cells chowed down on the mixture, quickly devouring it like Mikey did with a piece of pizza.

"Formula 114 –failed." You muttered as you scribbled down the results in your notebook.

It's was late at night, almost 2 a.m., but you were almost sure this formula would work! Despite your efforts, it was to no avail; you had obviously failed. Your (h/c) hair fell out of its loose bun, spilling around your face. You sighed as you tucked a strand behind your ear and continued to take notes. You glanced over at the canister of oozing goo, seeing that it was running low.

"Um, Donatello?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, not breaking his concentration from his experiment.

"We're running low on mutagen…I'll need some more before I can do anything else."

He nodded, still focused. "Okay, I'll get some the next time I have a chance."

You quietly nodded and looked back down, reviewing your notes,

After a few minutes, Donnie looked up from his work station, seeing you write furiously in your notebook. Observing your reaction, he knew that the new formula had failed. He saw the dark circles forming underneath your eyes as you focused, blinking tiredly every so often. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was late, and stood up.

" (Y/N), maybe you should get some rest…it's been a long day for you."

"Hm?" You glanced up from your notebook, seeing him watch you and quickly looked back down again, "Oh uh …right…I will, after just one more trial."

He smiled slightly and walked over, watching you write.

"Which formula was this?"

"114," you replied, "The one you wrote…The results are actually pretty decent, even if the formula failed…the hydrogen bonds were finally stable, but that still won't be enough to keep the mutagen from eating it whole…Nevertheless, we covered some ground."

"I see…I'll try 134 next, it's relies more heavily on ionic bonding than anything else."

You nodded, biting the edge of your pencil as you glanced over what you wrote.

"You're hair needs to be up…you don't want to spill anything on it." He murmured quietly.

You didn't hear him, too caught up in your notes.

Suddenly, you felt two gentle hands run through your soft hair, pulling it back into a bun again. You pretended to ignore it, continuing to take notes.

When he was done, Donnie stepped back.

"There, one less fire hazard in here."

You set your pencil down and sighed, leaning back in your chair. "….Do you think will ever find it? It seems like no matter how hard I try, I'm always running into a brick wall."

"Well," he sat back down in his chair, "you know the say, you hit a wall-"

"You push through it," You quietly finished.

He nodded, "My point is, we can't quit now…thousands of people are counting on us, and if we don't help them…who will?"

You remained quiet for a moment, slipping off your glasses to give your eyes a break. "I just…my father would know exactly what to do right now….Somehow he would always find the answer to something…He was a genius…and what am I? A glorified lab assistant stuck underground, hopelessly looking for the unknown."

Donatello frowned and walked back over, putting a hand on your frail shoulder, "(Y/N)….we can do this, just don't give up hope..Once your hope is lost, so is your drive to do it."

You nodded and fell silent, feeling a yawn come on, "I-I better get to bed… I'll do the next trial in the morning."

"Right, um" he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Goodnight, (y/n)."

You nodded and smiled slightly, "…Good night Donnie."

You walked out of the lab and down the hallway, hearing Donatello mumble to himself as he closed his laptop.

"A fire hazard, really Donatello?!"

You smile softly to yourself and shuffled off to your room, collapsing on your bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since you were rescued by the turtles, and you were beginning to get used to their crazy lives. They had taught you how to loosen up a little, and to have fun when you need it. You, however, were still focused on your work in the lab. Your research with Donnie was going slowly, but he didn't seem to mind. He was always eager to get in the lab and continue your work.

You sat on the floor crisscrossed as you watched the brothers train with Master Splinter. Donnie had convinced you to take a break from the lab, mainly so that you could watch him train, but he told you that you needed to clear your mind for a while. You didn't put up much of fight; he was right. You did need a break, and now was good as a time as any.

You leaned against the wall and smiled slightly to yourself as Ralph tossed Mikey up into the air like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow!" The injured turtle cried.

Donnie rolled his eyes and smirked, "You big baby."

You laugh slightly, causing him to smile.

"(Y/n)."

You look up to see Splinter standing in front of you.

"U-um, yes sir?" You squeaked out.

He stroked his long beard for a moment, studying you, "Since you have obviously been attacked by Shredder's mercenaries before, it would be wise for you to learn self defense."

Your eyes widened through your big, round glasses, "U-uh…I really don't know how to do much of that…. I have a PhD in Chemistry and Biology, not in self defense."

"That it why I said _learn,_ not teach. We do not know when Shredder could attack again, or if you will be alone when he comes after you. Donnie will be your teacher."

A drop of sweat appeared on the turtle's face, "Um..right! O-of course, Sensei."

Splinter nodded, "You may begin tomorrow. Come to me if you have any questions."

With that, Master Splinter quietly left the room, leaving you and the four brothers alone.

You bit your lip, "I'll get started in the lab. Come whenever you're ready Donatello."

You quickly exited, not quite ready for a self defense lesson just yet. You weren't exactly the 'ninjitsu' type of girl. From down the hall, you could hear Donatello's brothers teasing him. You rolled your eyes, a slight smile on your face, and walked into the lab, out of earshot.

"Ooooo," Mikey chirped, "Donnie's gonna teach his _girlfriend!"_

Donatello quickly swept his bo staff underneath Mikey's face, causing him to fall down.

"Mikey!" he harshly whispered, "We talked about this!"

Leo smirked and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "What? That your infatuated with (y/n)?"

Donnie stared at him blankly, "I don't know what you're talking about. (Y/N) is a brilliant woman, with an incredible sense of science, but I don't expect you guys to know what that means. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He quickly left, with his brothers staring after him.

Ralph watched with a raised eyebrow, "…Do you think he'll ever realize it?"

Leo shook his head, "Donnie is…well…practical, he looks at everything through an analytical point of view…I doubt that he'll ever get out of his head and into his heart."

Bored with the conversation, Mikey had gone to the living room and flipped on the TV.

"Um, g-guys," he said nervously, "You might want to see this."

Leo walked over and leaned on the back of the couch, watching as a new report played.

"Thousands more in New York have been infected with the strange mutation, rising the death toll even higher. If something does not stop this danger soon, all hope will be lost."

* * *

"AH!" You dropped your weapon in pain, holding your left hand. Donnie had been trying to teach you a simple move for hours now, but you were making no progress.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled and walked over, "Perhaps we should work on something else."

You bit your lip and looked up, "Like what?"

"Well, um….stretching is always a great place to start. It'll help loosen up your muscles."

You inwardly frowned, knowing that he had given up on you.

"Maybe Master Splinter can help?" You suggest.

A slight panicked look appeared on Donatello's face, "U-um, he really can't."

You looked slightly confused, "Why not?"

"Sensei is, well,…in a 'spiritual form.'…H-he died about 6 years ago…He really just comes and goes as he pleases."

You looked at him completely confused.

He sighed, "I'll just try explain it some other time…Anyways, just follow me."

"Okay," You quietly said and sat him, copying his actions.

He stretched out his legs in front of him, grabbing his ankles. You did the same, except that you could only reach midway down your calf at this point.

"Good, be sure to keep your appendages straight, you want to stretch your semitendinosus and biceps femoris muscles as far as possible; it'll help when you go to kick."

You smile slightly, "You know Donnie, you don't have to use every scientific term around me…I know what you're saying."

He chuckled, "Sorry…I'm just not used to having someone who can actually understand what I say. I usually have to 'dumb things down' for the guys."

You nod. After a few minutes of stretching, Donatello stood back up.

"Let's just try to do one stance, and we'll see how that goes."

You stood back up and tried to get into a similar position as Donnie's, but you couldn't quite keep your balance, making you fall back down to the ground. You groaned and stood once again, "I don't think I'll ever be able to do this."

He chuckled lightly and walked over to you, "Put your arm about 60 degrees lower-," his hand slid over yours, helping to get it into position, "-and bring your torso forward." You felt a gentle pressure on your back, leaning you forward.

"There," he quietly said, "You're ready."

"Ready for what?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stood in front of you, "Hit me."

Your eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Go on, give me your best punch. If you want to be able to defend yourself, you need to-"

He was quickly interrupted as your fist connected with his jaw, causing the turtle to go flying back into a wall. For some reason, it was like all of the anger concerning your father and Shredder that you had kept pinned up suddenly moved through your body, causing you to slam your fist into Donatello.

"Donatello!" You cried and ran over, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his jaw with a smirk on his face, "Now THAT is what I call self defense."

You chuckled and kneeled down, "Let me see." You softly pulled his hand away, examining the damaged you had done. His jaw was beginning to swell, black and blue mixing in with his green skin. His brown eyes looked at you as you scanned him over.

"It'll bruise some, but it's nothing too serious. I'll go get you an ice pack." You finally said and stood back up, "Wait here."

"No problem," He said as he watched you leave, a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Hey guys!:D How do guys think this story is going so far? Please let me know!**

 **Later Lovelies**

 **-Kung Fu Tiigress**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmmm," You cautiously poured a touch of liquid hydrogen into a beaker filled with glycerol, letting the two chemicals mix. You flipped on the Bunsen burner underneath, letting it heat up the beaker. The liquid bubbled for a moment, turning a light shade of orange before turning clear again. You scribbled down notes as you worked, not wanting to forget anything.

Donatello was underneath the ShellRazor, working on the damage that came from their last encounter with the Kraang. You glanced over at him, seeing his feet sticking out from underneath the vehicle.

"Donatello?"

A muffled " _Hmph?"_ was your reply.

"Formula 215 is showing improvement, but it's still too weak. I still can't make it strong enough to penetrate past the mutagen's acid."

He rolled out from underneath the vehicle and paused for a moment, running over different elements in his head.

"Try adding pyrolingenous acid;" He finally said. "Hopefully it'll help work as a counter acid, letting the rest go through."

You nodded and walked over to a shelf of chemicals in labeled beaker. You glanced at the 'p' section, spotting the pyrolingenous acid.

Donatello rolled back underneath the Shellrazor, continuing his work.

You pulled out a sample of the pyroligneous acid and placed a small portion into the beaker, picking up your pencil.

Donnie's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he said.

"(Y/n), DON'T-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

The beaker exploded, sending shards of glass and fire everywhere.

He quickly rolled out and ran over as the smoke settled, "(y/n)!"

You coughed and took off your now ash-covered glasses, feeling a searing pain in your left hand.

"That was…unpredicted," You mumbled.

Donatello quickly grabbed your injured arm, causing you to wince.

"Sorry, sorry…" He gently turned your hand over in his palm, seeing moderate burns cover it.

"I didn't know you were using an open flame…I-I'm sorry, I should've thought about-"

"Hey," You smiled slightly, "It's fine…It's my fault, really. I majored in _Chemistry,_ for crying out loud! I should've known better."

He smiled slightly and took out the first aid kit, "They're only first degree burns, which is good. It'll only be a few days before it heals."

You nodded and held out your hand as he gently took it, gingerly putting on a salve before wrapping it up.

Leonardo walked in, hearing the loud explosion, "Donnie! Explanation, Now."

You glanced at him as Mikey and Ralph filed in, "It was my fault…I poured pyrolingenous acid in a beaker heated to over 200 degrees farenheit, something only an idiot would do."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be, you know, smart?"

You giggled, "Yes, but everyone makes mistakes, including me."

Donatello smiled slightly as he focused on bandaging up your hand, making a mental note to not suggest something without considering everything else ever again.

* * *

" Donnie's out of control, Sensei. He's been acting so strange lately," Leonard explained to Splinter, "He doesn't focus as much as he should during training sessions, and is always rushing to get back to his lab while we're on a mission or patrol. And now he's caused (y/n) to get burned because she trusted him, even when she obviously shouldn't. It's like his brain isn't working anymore."

Splinter pondered his son's word for a moment, looking at him.

"Do you remember when you first met Karai?"

Leonardo glanced down, "Yes…but I don't see how this has anything to do with this."

"I do, you were completely infatuated with her. It was like my son Leonardo was replaced by a bumbling idiot."

Leo felt his face go hot, "But I'm not like that anymore. Karai left for Japan…Remember? She's…gone."

Splinter frowned slightly, studying him. "I know…but perhaps Donatello thinks of Dr. (y/n) the same way you once thought of Karai."

Leonardo looked up at him, "But…April-"

"April has moved on with her life, and I believe that Donatello is doing the same…Don't discourage him."

He nodded, looking back down, "Hai…Sensei."

* * *

 **Hi Lovelies:D Sorry, this one was a bit short. I needed some filler;) Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Kung Fu Tiigress**


	7. Chapter 7

After working nonstop in the lab, you finally decided to take a break and continue working in the morning. You were running low on mutagen, but Donatello had promised to get some as soon as he could.

You yawned and took your hair down, plopping on the couch in front of the TV. Michaelangelo was in the kitchen, singing to himself as he cooked up some weird concoction. You smiled slightly, hearing him belt out the lyrics to a random song. Donatello was still working on the Razor, while Ralph was in his room and Leonardo was meditating – as usual. Not finding anything interesting on TV, you made your way to the kitchen, seeing Michaelangelo dance around as he mixed something in a bowl.

You giggled, your tired eyes shining as you watched him spin.

Mikey heard you and whirled around, smiling. "Hey Doc!"

You chuckled, "What are you making?"

"Um, I'm not that sure yet. I think it's going to be a combination of leftover pizza toppings, an old apple, and moldy cheese that I found in a dumpster nearby! Wanna try it?" He eagerly shoved a spoonful up to your face.

You chuckled nervously, "U-um, maybe later."

He shrugged and continued mixing, "Whatever you say dudette."

You smiled slightly, glancing at the clock to see that it was almost 10 p.m., and got an idea. Hopefully it would help prevent you from eating Mikey's weird creation.

"Hey Mikey,"

"HMM?"

"There's supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight, have you ever seen one?"

"Ummm…that involves,…..lunch, right?"

You chuckled, "Not quite. Follow me."

"Okay!" He sat down the bowl and followed you out of the lair.

~30 minutes later~

"WOWWW", Mikey ooo-ed and aaa-ed as the bright moon slipped behind the earth for a few minutes.

You smiled slightly and leaned back on your hands. The two of you had found the perfect spot on the rooftop of an abandoned building, giving you a clear view of the eclipse.

"So, uh, what exactly is happening?" Mikey asked as he chomped away on a spare piece of pizza, "Like, how does the moon do that?"

You chuckled, "Well, every so often, the moon slips into perfect alignment with the earth, which is what is happening right now."

"Ooooh."

You smiled slightly and continued watching, taking in the beautiful view. With the city in the midst of chaos for 5 years, most of the power in New York had gone out, letting hundreds of stars shine through the night sky.

Suddenly, you felt something brush up against your side. You glanced over to see Donatello sitting beside you.

He grinned softly, his gap showing, "Sorry…I heard you guys talking in the kitchen, and thought that I needed a break from working in that stuffy lab."

You chuckled, "It's fine…"

Mikey laid out on the rooftop, stretching his arms, "Doc here was telling me about the lunic eclipse."

"Lunar eclipse," Donnie corrected.

"Right, that."

You chuckled, "I was telling him about how it happens…"

"I see, did you understand it Mikey?"

"Uhhh," he scratched his head, "….Sort of? Something about alignment."

"Close enough." Donnie shrugged and looked up at the night sky.

Mikey peered at the sky, seeing figures outlined in the stars, "Hey doc, do they have some sort of name for that giant spoon?"

Donatello sighed, "It's called The Big Dipper Mikey, it's a constellation."

Michaelangelo frowned, "I was asking (y/n)."

You smiled, "Well…Donatello's right, it's called the Big Dipper, but's there's also a smaller one."

Mikey strained to see, "Where?"

"There." You pointed to it, "It's called the Little Dipper."

"Ohh, are there anymore constellations?"

You nod, "There's Orion the Hunter, Leo the Lion, and…"

Donatello looked at you as your voice trailed off in his head, seeing you point out the different figures, trying to explain them to the hopeless Mikey. He smiled slightly at you, seeing how your (e/c) eyes seemed to dance with the sky. Even though you relied heavily on science, he could tell that you were still a hopeless dreamer. Your soft,(h/c) hair spilled around your shoulders and down your back, (sorry if you have short hair,XD ), flowing softly in the breeze. You had a soft smile on your face as you talked, enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasted. Donatello leaned back as he continued to watch you. For the first time since the Kraang outbreak, he finally felt.…relaxed.

You leaned back on your hands, continuing to tell Michaelangelo all that you knew. Eventually, you had run out of words and let Mikey figure out the others on his own. He peered up at the sky with wonderment, trying to trace out figures.

You glanced over at the finally quiet Mikey, unaware if Donatello watching you, and looked back up at the sky, seeing the stars dance around. You felt a touch of pain in your heart as you remembered how your father would carry you up to the rooftops on his shoulders, telling you about the constellations and stars. If only he could be here….He would know exactly how to find the retromutagen; how to make this madness stop.

Donatello glanced over at you, seeing sorrow fill your face. Your (h/c) hair swayed in the wind as you pulled your knees up to you, falling silent.

"Is…everything okay, (y/n)?"

You looked down, "I just…miss my father…that's all…He would take me stargazing when I was a child, telling me everything he knew about them…I-I.…. wish that he could still be here, he would know exactly what to do to find the retromutagen.," You began to feel hot tears form in your eyes, "H-he wouldn't burn himself on pyrolingenous acid o-or fail at over 200 attempts…He would've found it by now."

"Hey…" He gently lifted your head up to meet his brown eyes, brushing away a tear with his thumb, "You are an amazing scientist, (y/n)…and you will make your own mark in this world…You aren't defined by your past or where you came from…You're defined by what you do…Don't ever forget that…"

You smiled slightly and quickly wiped away another tear, "Th-thank you, Donatello."

He nodded and looked back at the sky, "We'll find the retromutagen, don't worry…"

"Ughhh," Mikey stood and groaned, holding his stomach. "I-I don't think my stomach liked that pizza, I-I've got to go!" He quickly ran over to the edge and hurled off the side of the building, destroying the moment.

Donatello sighed, "Mikey! I've told you a thousand times to NOT EAT STREET PIZZA!"

"But it's my favorite!" He whined and climbed down, heading back to the lair.

"Sorry about that, (y/n)."

You chuckled, "It's fine…"

Donatello shifted, brushing your hand with his on accident. You felt a slight pink on your face as he stood up, unaware of what happened.

"It's getting late, we should get back."

You nodded as he helped you stand, "Okay…"

The moon slowly slipped back into view as the three of you heading back beneath the ground and into the lair, out of sight from the night sky.

* * *

"Master."

TigerClaw turned around at the sound of his name, "What is it?" He rumbled.

The Foot bot kneeled, "….We've found them."

He sneered, "Perfect. Send subject X after the girl, that should get their attention."

"As you wish, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

" _(y/n)."_

You groaned and shifted in your sleep, hearing your name being called faintly.

" _(Y/N)."_

"Just 5 more minutes," You mumbled.

Someone gently shook you, causing you to open your eyes and see Donatello kneeling over you with the others behind him.

You yawned and sat up, reaching out in the dark for your glasses, "What is it guys?"

Donatello had a worried look on his face, "…There's been an attack on the other side of the city, and the Kraang are trying to bring a new weapon through a portal…We're going to try to stop it, a-and we need you to stay here."

You quickly frowned, "But I can't do anything productive down here….I'm out of mutagen to work with, and there's nothing else to-"

"Someone has to stay and guard the lair," Leo interrupted, "We'll bring you a few more canisters back when we can."

"If we come back," Michaelangelo muttered. Ralph glared at him.

You looked at them with concern, still unable to find your glasses. "Please," you say softly, "Just…be careful."

Donatello smiled slightly and slipped your glasses on you, "We will, don't worry. Do you know how many times we've dealt with things like this? We'll be fine. Be sure to use the moves I taught you if anything comes up."

You raise an eyebrow, a slight smirk appearing on your face, "You mean to stretch my appendages and to take slow breaths?"

Donatello chuckled nervously, "Right…we'll have to work on that when we get back."

You nodded, and with a flash the turtles were gone. You sighed and laid back on your pillow, looking at the ceiling.

 _~8 hours later~_

You bit your lip and paced around the lair, worried about what was going on in the city about you. There hadn't been any news from the turtles, and you were getting restless from not being about to work in your lab. You didn't have a drop of the mutagen left.

You continued pacing, walking back and forth, until something in the corner caught your eye. A small dagger glistened on the table, and an idea suddenly popped into your head.

Why should you bother the turtles with a small task when you could just get the mutagen yourself?

 _~A few minutes later~_

"There." You stepped back and closed Donatello's computer. You had reprogrammed the security cameras to send the feed directly to your phone, just in case anything happened while you were gone.

You tightened the belt around your waist, cinching the sheath containing your dagger closer. You had exchanged your usual lab coat for a pair of black paints and t-shirt, helping you blend into the alleys and the dark night sky.

You glanced in the mirror and tied up your hair.

"I hope this works," You mumbled.

* * *

 _WHAM!_

A Kraang droid fell to the ground as the slimy creature scurried to retreat in the darkness.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered, spinning his nunchucks around, "And that is why you don't mess with the turtles son!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes as he took out the remaining two robots. The floor was covered in the empty shells of the Kraang droid, with a giant supersuit torn apart in the back.

"Mikey, do you WANT every mutant to find us?" Ralph growled as he tucked away his sais.

Donatello stretched his arm, stiff from the constant banging against metal, "Ralphael's right, Mikey. We shouldn't really give our position away."

Mikey sighed, "Aww…you guys never let me celebrate anymore. Why can't I appreciate just one victory over those slimy things?"

Leo frowned, "Because one victory won't be enough to stop them…And until we find a cure for this crazy mutagen, I'm afraid nothing will…"

Donnie nodded and pulled out his T-phone, "Which reminds me, I still need to gather a few more canisters for (y/n). There's not one far from here according to the scanner, I'll meet up with you back at the lair."

Mikey smiled smugly, "I thought she was _Dr.(y/n)?"_

He shrugged, looking at his screen, "She still is, but that's what she wanted me to call her."

Leo smirked, "So you guys are on a first name basis now?"

"You could say that. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Donatello left, leaving his brothers smirking after him.

* * *

"Oh where is it?" You cried out in frustration as you dug through the debris of an old, crumbled building. Your scanner had brought you to this area, but there was no mutagen in sight.

"Ugh!" You looked at your phone again, becoming extremely frustrated.

Two green eyes scanned you over in the darkness, keeping himself hidden. You smelled…delicious. He needed food, NOW. And you looked like the perfect meal.

You sighed and took off your glasses, giving your eyes a quick break…This seemed impossible…You continued to search through the rubble half blind, finally feeling something hard and cold hit your hands. You smiled slightly and pulled a half full canister of mutagen out.

"FINALLY," You muttered to yourself, "Hopefully I can salvage enough of it to run another-"

A low growl interrupted your thoughts. You froze, dropping your glasses and your heart catching in your throat as you slowly turned around, coming face to face with two narrow, green eyes.

Your hand trembled and subconsciously reached down to the dagger by your side. You could feel the mutant's hot breath trail down your neck, but you couldn't make out his face without your glasses.

"U-um, can I help you?" You finally managed to squeak out.

An earsplitting roar was your answer, causing you to stumble back.

"P-please!" You cried, falling to the ground as the mutant loomed over you, "I don't want any trouble!"

The monster snatched your neck and lifted off the ground, choking you.

You gasped for air, grabbing ahold of your dagger, "L-let me go!"

He clutched your neck tighter, completely cutting off your airway, "You smell…delicious."

You struggled to get out of his grasp and slashed up with your knife, cutting into his arm. The mutant shrieked and dropped you, grabbing his now bleeding wrist. You scrambled to your feet and ran off to the alley, only to be snatched again by the ankle. You screamed and struggled to get away, grasping at the ground. The mutant chuckled darkly as he slashed open your leg with his claws, causing you to cry out in pain.

"You must taste wonderful," It rumbled, licking its fangs. Your eyes widened as he got closer.

"P-please," You whispered, "D-don't hurt me."

"I won't make you suffer for very long, my dear." He growled and rushed forward, snatching at you with his jaws.

You screamed again, bracing for the searing pain…but it never came.

"Get away from her!" A familiar voice cried, tackling the monster. You backed into a wall, grasping your bleeding leg as a blur of green and purple attacked.

Donatello glared as he pushed the mutant into the rubble, away from you. His eyes were white with fury as he sparred with him, forcing him deeper into the debris. All you could hear now was a series of yells, followed by one gutwrenching scream.

"Donatello!" You scrambled over a pile of crushed concrete to see your rescuer standing over the mutant, the blade of his bow stuck in the monster's chest. He breathed heavily as he pulled his weapon out and looked back over to you.

"A-are you hurt?" You asked as you stumbled across a piece of rubble, tripping in the process. He quickly caught you and steadied you on your feet. You peered up at him, seeing a blurry bruise forming on his cheek.

"You're okay…"You whispered. He remained silent and pulled out your pair of glasses, slipping them back on your face. When you could see clearly, you saw his furious face looking back at you.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" He growled.

"I-I was just trying to help, I didn't mean to-"

"You could've been killed!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the emptied streets, "If I didn't come here to find another canister of mutagen, you would've been mutant meat by now!"

"Well I thought I could handle it!" You snapped back, "I've been in the lab for weeks now, and I needed fresh oxygen to help me think!"

"Think!? You never think! You only do as you're told, _Dr. (Y/N)._ You've never had an original idea of your own!"

Your eyes widened angrily, "If you think that I'm so worthless, then why did you rescue me from Shredder's lab in the first place!?"

He glared at you, "BECAUSE I…..I…"

"WELL?"

"I...I...UGH..…Just let me see your leg," He muttered and knelt down, ripping off your injured leg's pant fabric. He examined the cuts, noticing how deep and jagged they were.

"They'll heal," He mumbled, "But I can't promise you won't have scars. You'll need to refrain from exerting yourself for a few days."

Your eyes had softened as you watched, feeling a pinch of regret as he made a quick bandage from the material he ripped off.

"Donnie…" You quietly said.

He glanced up at you, surprised at you using such an informal name.

"Th-thank you…"

He gently lifted you up, placing the container of mutagen in your hands, "Let's just get you back to the lair…"


	9. Chapter 9

As Donatello carried you back into the lair, you were greeted by a very excited Mikey.

"(y/n)!" He cried, running over. "You're safe! I thought you were totally eaten by TigerClaw or taken by-" It was at this point when he noticed the bleeding wound on your leg, "I-is that...blood? I'm...Imma go lay down...for...a while.." He quickly retreated to his room, feeling queasy at the sight of blood.

Ralph rolled his eyes and walked over, crossing his arms, "Trouble with the Foot?"

"No," Donatello replied, "It was just mutant...a very STRANGE mutant." He gently set you on the couch. "Now wait here while I go get some sutures." He quickly left.

"It's not like she can go anywhere!" Ralph called after him. He glanced back over at you, "So...How'd that happen?"

"I left to retrieve a container of mutagen while you guys were out...my plan obviously backfired."

"No kidding. By the looks of it, you were dealing with some super mutant or something."

"Which concerns me," Donnie said as he came back from the lab, a box in his hand, "Usually I can just scare mutants off, but this one was different...He didn't back down, even when I had the upper hand...It was almost like he couldn't stop."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone was behind the attack...If it was another experiment from the Kraang, they wouldn't have let it roam freely around the city...They would've have kept it contained..."Donatello knelt down and gently unwrapped your leg, wiping the wound down with a sterilizer. You bit your lip in pain as he worked.

Leo walked over, hearing the conversation, "If someone really was behind the attack, then they'll be back ...but what would they want with her?"

"Um, I'm right here." You chirped.

Donnie began to sew up your wound, "Probably her father's work. I know Shredder would do anything to get his hands - er, claws - on it..."

Leo looked at you, "Did anything happened while you were at Shredder's lab that we don't know about?"

You shook your head, "...I don't think so...I was either locked up in a cell or in a lab..."

Donatello raised an eyebrow, "...What exactly did he want you to do?"

You hesitated, looking at them. "He...mentioned something about finishing up the work of someone named...Boxman? No, Stockman? I can't really remember. I was locked in a lab filled with frozen mutant specimens, but I was never really able to get a good look at them."

Leo looked at you, "Why not?"

"You rescued me, remember? And before that, I was busy cleaning the equipment. Honestly, you would think Shredder would take better care of his things."

"Those weren't his tools," Donnie said as he finished stitching you up, "Those were Baxter Stockman's, also known as Buzzkill. The last thing I remember him working on was enhancing Shredder's mutants...Those could've been the frozen specimens you saw."

MIkey looked completely confused, "So, uh...what are you saying then?"

Donatello looked at you, "Shredder obviously needs you to help finish his...creatures. He was probably the one who sent the monster mutant after you."

Your eyes had widened slightly, "So what do we do then?"

He put away his bag, "We find the retromutagen, and go from there."

~ Somewhere nearby ~

Tigerclaw sniffed the dead animal in front of him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, the mutant had been dead for a few hours now.

He could still smell your scent...and your fear. You had been injured, meaning that now was the time to hunt you down.

"Ay man, what'cha got?"

The tiger rolled his eyes as an obnoxious pig mutant waltzed up behind him.

"She escaped, but not unharmed. If we want to get her, then we need to do it now."

"Riight, and how exactly are we going to do that?"

"We find them."

"No," the pig faked a gasp, "you're joking."

Tigerclaw clenched his fists, "Call the Foot bots back. There are too many mutants out right now for us to go unseen,"

"Okay okay, Mr. Impatient." Bepop mumbled as he pulled out his communication device.

* * *

I know, a bit short:\ School's been eating **away at me.**

Later Lovelies

\- KungFuTigress


End file.
